The Butterfly Affect
by Snickers019
Summary: Summery- Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo were caught in a bad storm on the way to New Rome, and crash landed. With the Argo II destroyed, they head back to the NYC, only to find things a little different... Okay VERY different. They walk into a completely alternate universe. How will they get back? Percabeth in the end. Some Pereyna, and some Pason.
1. 1 Crash landing

The butterfly affect

**I own nothing **

Summery- Annabeth, Jason, piper, and Leo were caught in a bad storm on the way to New Rome, and crash landed. With the Argo II destroyed, they head back to the NYC, only to find things a little different... Okay VERY different. They walk into a completely alternate universe. How will they get back?

**IMPORTANT!:**characters are going to be a little OC because of the whole AU thing. Takes place between SON and MOA. Annabeth and Percy are still sort of dating. Mostly from Annabeth's POV. Any q's ask when reviewing.

Annabeth POV

The creaking sounds of the bronze ship rocking woke me up from my nightmare filled dream. For the past month I had been having dreams filled with clues from the Mark of Athena. I had tunnels, ghosts, and many, many spiders. Each one is more terrifying than the last. The silver coin seems to way down my pocket even more.

The ship listed sideways pulling me out of my thoughts. Getting up, I quickly pulled on some shoes and sprinted to the engine room where I knew Leo would be.

Leo was a son of Hephaestus and the Argo II's designer. He always seemed to have more of a Hermes kid kind of personality, but don't get me wrong, put a piece of scrap metal in his hands, a screw, a tooth pick, and a paper clip and he'll be making mini helicopters six ways to Sunday. He and Jason were best friends, and he gets along with Piper, even though he annoys her to hades. I've always got the impression that I scare him, but I can't really blame him. These past couple months I can even admit that I am acting a little emotional.

The engine room is basically a bunch of nobs, levers, dials, and buttons attached to a huge mechanism that Leo calls a motor. The space is filled with metal and steam, emanating a soft hum. But right now sounds like someone is throwing bags of cats against the walls.

I find Leo hunched over a key board of buttons, his hands covered in grease and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. The ship squeaks again and lurches forward.

"Leo, what the hell is going on! Is the Argo malfunctioning?" I yell over the noise. He seems to just now notice me and shrugs as if saying 'How am I supposed to know, it's not my fault!'

He then points up with a soot covered finger, gesturing to go to the upper deck. I looked over the engine room to see if there was something I could do to help. But that can be pretty hard when you don't even understand how the ship turns, let alone fix it.

I climb up the stairs to the top deck, there I can see a real problem. Storm spirits swam the Argo like flys to melting ice cream. They hover over us, waiting for an opening then swoop down at lightening speed (pun not intended). Looking ahead I can see Jason and Piper.

They look like they are fighting for their lives. Piper is yelling over the wind, telling them to back off. She swings her dagger at a spirit that came behind her and slapped her on the butt, it disappeared in a mist as she swung her arm, looking outraged. I don't think Jason saw, but he was busy too. He was throwing waves after waves of wind at the storm spirits that came close to the ship. He looked exhausted and scratched up. Both were bleeding in some places, nothing to serious.

I ran to them helping as best as I could, but it was know use. There were hundreds of then and three of us. They could have over run the ship easily, but for some reason stayed back. They were toying with us! Like they were told not to damage the ship.

The deck suddenly listed starboard, and we all went with it. The clouds around us seemed to get even darker. Thunder boomed, like distant laughter.

"Where the hell is Leo!" Jason tried to ask me over the wind. I told him that he was in the engine room.

"I have faith in Leo, but it looks like we are going down. Look!"

I stared over the railing and sure enough, the Argo was heading toward the ground. The thick dark clouds were breaking so you could see the earth below. Wait, earth...

"Jason, Piper, she sent them! She didn't want us to reach the Romans! We have to get there, to stop her plans."

Jason tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Who are you...oh." I swear, this guy can be as slow as Seaweed brain sometimes.

The ship shuddered again, and now we where nose diving to the small town beneath us. Uh-oh, I thought, this is not good. Where the hell is Leo with those engine repairs!

Leo, as if hearing my threatening thoughts, came running back up the stairs, looking helpless. He was saying something, but I could not hear it over the wind. My feet were now off the ground and I was hold on to the railing so I wouldn't fly off. From his grim look, I guessed the engine failed, we failed. We are falling to our deaths.

I see Jason trying to concentrate, the Argo staggered for a moment... Then we fell faster than before. He opened his eyes, a look of pure terror in his blue irises. He now realizes that we are going to crash, we are going to lose the ship, and that we will most likely die.

At that time I pray to every god, goddess, spirit, or force of nature to save us, help us. Even Hera, it's her fault we are in this mess after all.

We're now below the clouds, heading towards the homes of the innocent mortals.

I saw my life flash before my eyes. The warm brown eyes of my dad, showing me how to build a World War One aircraft. The night I ran away when I was seven. The fist time I met Thalia and Luke.

I feel one single tear slip across my cheek. Planes now could fly far above us.

I see visions of the night Thalia turned into a tree. I see my claiming when I was nine. My mother, Athena, giving me the invisible Yankees hat that now no longer worked because of the curse. I see my self trying to use the knife Luke had given me when we met. I see a boy pasted out on the porch, dragging an unconscious Grover.

Jason and Piper are clinging together, holding onto each other as we fall. Leo grabbing onto the Festus head for dear life, eyes closed. I close my eyes to, not wanting to see what will become of us next.

Flashes from my first quest, meeting Percy, the love ride, going to Los Angelos. I see the betrayal of Luke, and the poisoned Percy. Now I'm a year older, saving Percy's ass again, I smile at the memories, especially the one where we win the race and I kiss his cheek. His whole face becomes a very cute cherry blossom pink. I remember when I was taken and having to hold up the sky. I see Percy holding up the sky so we could win the battle, that selfless idiot. I see him fighting in the battle of the labyrinth. I remember that look in his eyes when he showed me his Achilles heel. I remember the death filled battles of the war, and the relief that it was over. I see Luke dying, and me telling him that he will always be my older brother.

Then I remember Percy kissing me. That incredible feeling I get that spreads all the way down to my toes. His intoxicating smell wafting off of him. Feeling his warm body on my side. The amazing sensation I get when he looks at me. The beautiful underwater kiss we had the day the war ended. Him calling me Wise Girl one more time.

With those things in mind, we slammed into the earth, going to oblivion.


	2. 2 Not out of the woods yet

The butterfly affect

I own nothing.

Summery- Annabeth, Jason, piper, and Leo were caught in a bad storm on the way to New Rome, and crash landed. With the Argo II destroyed, they head back to the NYC, only to find things a little different... Okay VERY different. They walk into a completely alternat universe. How will they get back?

IMPORTANT!: characters are going to be a little OC because of the whole AU thing. Takes place between SON and MOA. Annabeth and Percy are still sort of dating. Mostly from Annabeth's POV. Any q's ask when reviewing.

Please review, they make me happy.

Annabeth's POV

It's bright, like, your standing next to the sun bright. I find the extremely odd. Um, did some turn the lights on in the underworld a little too high? Wait, this isn't the underworld, because its never light down there, ever. Turning around I see that there is nothing but white empty space. I look down to see no body. Did I die? Is this what it feels like?

I look around some more, not liking this situation. Where was Charon? And the river? Then I see something in the distance. Some sort of rectangle, and I start to move forward. I move slow at first, then picking up speed, and soon I'm practically flying at the thing. That's when I realize, I am not moving, IT is. The things coming at me at lightening speed, suddenly scaring me with its fast movement.

I try to turn away, so it won't turn me into a annabeth-pancake. My wish does not come true, I am stuck. My feet feel like blocks of concrete, stale and unmoving. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see it smash my face flat.

Poooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggg ggggg! That was certainly not what I was expecting. When the thing crashed into me, it made a sound that was very similar to an elevator reaching its floor.

{^*=.=*^}

I was hit with another blast of light, thought this one I was familiar with. You get it with you first walk outside when you have been indoors for days. For some reason, a quote from Leo came into my mind. 'Let there be light!' He had said, when we first tested the electrical systems on the Argo. That phrase applies very well to right about now.

Now I see that I'm lying on my back, facing a clear, bight blue sky. The memories come back to like slamming into a freight train. The Argo... We crashed... Piper, Leo, and Jason... Where are they? I then heard a groan from my left.

Looking over I see Piper flat on her back. She was starring at the sky too, and had a dazed took to her clouded over eyes. I got worried for a second, but then I saw her stomach moving up and down, showing me that she was breathing. Her clothes were in taters, burned from what could only be a fire. She didn't look hurt though, just some minor scraps and bruises. All the sudden, her calm demeanor was broken with a strangled gasp. She sat up faster than her body could most likely handle, and from her pain filled moan, it seems she had figured that out the hard way.

"Piper?" I asked. My voice was scratchy, like I hadn't spoken for weeks. She then turned her head, as if just realizing I was there.

"Annabeth? What happened where are we?" She said in a voice much similar to mine, but then cleared her throat.

"I really don't know..." I kind of trailed off, just realizing our surroundings. We seemed to be in a forest of some sort. The trees were tall, but not overly thick. Most of them had already lost there leaves, letting me know that here, wherever we are, it's a around November. A soft, yet freezing breeze cut thought the trees, and froze me to my bones. It rustled the leaves piled around us.

She looked toward me with helpless eyes, and then in a small voice whispered, "Where are the boys?"

I turned my head, looking around what appeared to be a patch of trees, somewhere near the east coast. But I saw nothing that looked remotely similar to the two teenage boys. I looked at Piper, but soon regretted it. Her eyes were starting g to fill up with water, and her body was starting to shake from controlled sobs.

It was just then that we heard a soft moan coming from my far right.

I glanced at Piper again, only to see her getting up and chasing after the sound. I followed here, to see if it was Jason or Leo, or a monster trying to lead us to our death. I decided to be optimistic, and vote for the former, especially after hearing Pipers proclamation of, "Jason!"

Walking down the small hill, I see them more clearly. Jason is sitting up, and now hugging the life out of Piper. He is a little bruised, and has the occasional cut, but overall he seemed okay. His pants were covered in dirt, and his shit was in ruins. There were sticks and leaves tangled in his golden blond hair. Piper didn't seem to care though, she just put her hands on either side of his face and gave him a long passionate kiss.

The sight brought back memories of Percy. I remembered how when he did something completely idiotic, I would sand on my toes and kiss him, while scolding and laughing at him, of course. He would always smell like sea salt and homemade cookies. He'd rap his long arms around my waste, and I'd tangle my fingers in his black hair. We would have a moment of bliss together, just forgetting everything else and only focusing on each other. It was times like that, I realized that I loved the seaweed brain. Now it almost hurt to see them like that, they're sharing something that I may never have again, especially since we don't know where we are.

I was brought back from my thoughts of my boyfriend ( if I can still call him that ) when I noticed Leo. He was laying on his stomach, not moving. I quickly made my way over to him. Jason and Piper seemed to now see him too, after they were done lip-locking, and Jason's cheeks were the color tomatoes. I rolled him over by his shoulder, and heard Piper mutter an "oh, Gods..."

He was unconscious and had a huge pinkish-purple bruise that went from his temple to the middle of his forehead. A scrape stretched across the area right above it, leaking a little blood from the edges. His skin was too pale to be considered heathy, and sweat made curly hair stick too his neck. The only sign that he was still alive was the soft breathing from his nose, and the small line of drool coming from his mouth. For a moment, no one spoke, only stared at the son of Hephaestus in horror.

Snapping out of it, I turned onto his back, tilting his head so not to rest on the bruise. Checking my pockets, I prayed to the gods that I had some ambrosia with me. In my back pocket, I found a small square of what looked to be mashed birthday cake and feed it to him quickly.

The silence that followed was stiff. We all were worried for him, and we needed him to get up. Our prayers were answered because a few minutes later he was sitting up and hacking up what was left in his stomach. He looked scarred and confused.

"Where're we?" He asked, his voice sounding course and unused, like mine was. Jason shook his head looking at his feet.

"I really don't know. The last thing I remember was the Argo crashing, then waking up here."

We all looked at our surroundings again, seeing if this place had any significance to us. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, so I decided to speak up.

"Maybe we should look around a little, see if we could find someone to direct us to a hospital. I think Leo will need more medical attention after the ambrosia wears off. Can you walk?" I directed the last part to Leo, who nodded and started to stand up, only to fall back toward the ground. Jason caught him at the last second.

"Okay, maybe I can't." Leo said while settling back on the leaf covered ground.

"How about Annabeth and I go look around while you to stay here, Okay?" Piper proposed. That seemed to calm everyone down, even with out using her charmspeak.

Jason gave her a quick kiss. "Be careful."

"We will. I will come back here if anything happens."

And with that we set off down the hill, hopefully heading in a direction that has a main road. We did not expect however, to run into a old friend of mine and Percy's. This is going to be a long day.


	3. 3 RED saves the day

Piper's POV (didn't see that commmin')

Annabeth and I walked in an uncomfortable silence, neither of us speaking to each other after we left the boys at that small clearing. There were happy squirrels jumping around from tree to tree. Most likely gathering nuts for the winter, the squirrels and other woodland animals paid no mind to us. I even saw some reselling near the bushes. Wait… their not reselling… I quickly look away, my face burning. I see a skinny chipmunk starring at us from its perch on a nearby brand. The way it tilted its head oddly reminded me of repair boy. I hope Leo is okay, that nasty bruise has got to hurt. I felt bad because I didn't notice him at first; all I was thinking was that I had to find Jason.

When I saw him lying there, alive and looking adorably confused, I almost cried from relief. He was there, he was breathing. So I did what any 16 years old daughter of Aphrodite would do, I ran straight for him and squeezed the life out of him. He was very dirty and had twigs and leaves sticking out of his short blond hair, but I most likely didn't look any better. The kiss was a little spontaneous of me, but I was so glad to see him, apparently he was very glad to see me too. We stood there for a while each enjoying the moment as our tongues danced with each other. I rapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen it as best I could. He, in turn moved his warm hand to rest on my back. By then, we were very much making out, and I was very much enjoying it. He always sends sparks up my spine, yes pun intended. Unfortunately we both needed to breath.

Pulling back for air, I saw his cheeks were very flushed, and he looked at me, those blue eyes filled with relief. Something my own expression mirrored. We had a silent conversation, asking each other if everything was alright with our eyes. Out of the corner of my vision, I noticed Annabeth walk over to Leo, who was knocked out at the time. I nodded my head in their direction.

Our scouting was filled odd glances and carefully placed steps. You never know when a monster is near. Annabeth kept her scary grey eyes ahead, looking for any danger. Though who would even dare to cross her path must have a death wish or suicidal thoughts. I don't know how Percy can handle that stare when she gets mad at him (and from the stories I have heard, she gets mad at him a lot). Just the thought of her vicious wrath gave me shivers. I never thought I would be so relieved to hear the sounds of busy traffic. Once we were out of the woods (no pun intended), I could see where we were better. A four lane highway cut across two hills, one on the side we are on, the other the opposite side. Trees lined the outside, looming over cars as if to try and block the sky. A cold wind blew from the cars zooming by at fast speeds. It looked like fall here, which was weird because just yesterday it was almost June. SUV's and large trucks were the majority of the vehicles there.

We walked up the small hill to the little gravel patch beside the asphalt. Annabeth stuck her left arm out and raised her thumb. Now I have never really hitch-hiked before, but I am pretty sure that nobody would pick up to strange girls on the side of the road who look like hobos. We had scrapes, bruises, scratched, twigs, leaves, and who know what else covering us. Cars drove by, passing at speed that was probably over the speed limit, people not even glancing our way, as if we weren't worth the time. But after about two minutes of standing there (looking like idiots, if I do say so myself) a blue four door car pulled over.

Out stepped a teenager, maybe 16 or 17. She had short fiery curly red hair that framed her round freckled face. She was wearing a NYU sweat shirt that was way too big for her. Jeans were cut off at halfway to her knees, and covered in marker drawings. She closed the door to the car with a perminate smirk on her face, like she was about to get loads of black mail. Her cloudy green eyes filled with laughter.

"RACHEL!" we yelled at the same time. There is no way we are back in New York, is there? We crashed when we were flying over Ohio, or something. How are we this far north? Now that I think about it, many things don't make any sense right now…That's when Rachel decided to burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach as she almost doubled over. Her eyes crinkled as she took a few steps toward us, getting more room to chuckle. What was so funny? Did I have something on my face? I shared a look with Annabeth, her grey eyes as confused as mine. This was defiantly not expected, then again, you never know with Rachel.

"Well, Annabeth," she said after she had her laughter under control. "I never expected to see you here, how was Texas? Did you finish the quest? Why is she here? Is she another demigod?" She started to fire off questions I had no idea how to answer. Now I took her breath in as a turn to talk.

"What about Texas? We only left for the quest a day ago. And what do you mean by 'Who is she'? I'm Piper, we met at camp!" Maybe being the Oracle gives you memory loss, but I kind of doubt that. Now the both of us were even more confused. What the hell-erm-Hades is up with this girl. Has she gone crazy while we were out on the quest, or something?

"What do you mean that I met you at camp? I am not allowed to go there. Annabeth what is she talking about?" I starred at her, seeing if she had gone insane. The Rachel I knew lived at camp when she wasn't at her boarding school. Apollo and Chiron built her a creepy cave up on a hill. It looked scary from the outside, but the inside was totally decked out, she took me up there once to show me her paintings. Now all of the sudden, she thinks she doesn't know me. Then I looked at Annabeth, who was studying Rachel closely. Out of the blue, she said:

"Piper something is seriously wrong here. I don't think she is the oracle anymore…"

I know it's kind of a cliché, especially because of my mother, but I gasped. Then I turned to look at Rachel, who looked like she was as confused as us. Her head was kind of tilted, like a dog trying to figure out why it can't reach its tail. Then she kind of pointed something out that was really obvious to anyone who ever met Annabeth.

"Annabeth, your eyes their… grey… and… your hair it's… Alright, what is going on!" she demanded. She looked almost scarred of her; well a lot of people are scared of her. She can be intimidating and cold when you first meet her, like when she is trying to find her missing boyfriend and only comes up with a Jason with one shoe. But Rachel and Annabeth are friends; they have known each other for a while.

After that there was a long talk, and I did my best to stay out of it. Annabeth explained what our quest was and about The Prophesy of the seven. She told her about her role at camp, and how they were going over to meet our roman neighbors. Rachel gave a few snorts at some random places throughout the story and smiled slyly when she was finished.

"One question," she asked looking at both of us now. She was twirling her hair with her index finger, making the already curly strand turn into a perfect ringlet. "Do you believe in alternate dimensions?" She asked us this very calmly and casual like, as if everybody said this, not just the scientists and mentally insane.

"Um, no…"I said with some hesitation. Hey, it is not every day that you get asked this. They both seemed to jump a little, as if forgetting I was there for a minute. Well, they were doing most of the talking; I guess it had been a while since I spoke. I looked at Annabeth, silently asking if Rachel was crazy or not.

"Excuse us for a moment." Annabeth said as she lightly tugged at my now somewhat charred shirt. This whole thing seemed too coincidental to me, there are millions of people that drive in and out of New York every day, and somehow Rachel is the one to stop. She led us a safe distance away from Rachel, one where we could see her but far enough that she can't hear us.

Before I could speak she said, "Look, just play along with it."

"I am sorry, but what!" I whisper-yelled. She then gave me this look that said to just shut my mouth and let her explain. I wonder if all Athena kids have used that look, and how many times a certain son of Poseidon received it. Her blond hair flew around her head from all the wind, she didn't seem to notice it much, still too preoccupied with setting those steel grey eyes on me.

"Listen, we have to go along with her. There is a chance we could be dreaming or in a coma. It's not unheard of that demigods can have shared dreams. That crash on the ship might have knocked us all out. Besides, even if this was not a dream, she has a car and Leo needs help. You're going to have to trust me on this." Her voice was soft, but I got the feeling she was not taking 'no I will not do that' for an answer.

I nodded slowly and we walked back over to Rachel, who was leaning back on her car, starring back at us, her eyes studying us. "Alright, what do you mean by alternate dimensions."

"You know what; I am not really the person to say. This whole thing looks a little out of my league; I think I know someone who can help though. But first, you guys really look like you need to speak to Chiron."

"So you're going to take us to camp?" Annabeth asked her cold grey eyes still starring intensely at Rachel. Though, Rachel looked like she was used to angry demigods glaring at her, like it was a daily routine.

"First McDonalds, then my house, then camp." She said while opening her passenger door. The inside of the car was covered in old papers and rappers.

"Why do we need to"- I stopped myself-"never mind. Our friend is hurt; we need some serious healing, fast." I had almost forgotten about Leo earlier, I was trying to make up for that.

"Bring them hear." Rachel said. "I might be able to help."

(; line break!

Wow Leo, I know your head hurts and everything but do you have to lean on my shoulder and then start DROOLING! I look like hell as it is, stop making it worse. And- Oh, please tell me that's water. It's quiet in the car, except for the occasional gibberish from Leo's unconscious form. On the other side of him, Jason sits leaning over the window, looking out at New York. I wanted to sit next to him, but Leo, even though he is out like a light, is always finding ways to literally, get between us. That and I wanted to give him a proper thank you for that kiss he gave me earlier. Annabeth is siting shot gun, while Rachel speeds through green lights.

When we found Leo again, he wasn't looking to good. His head was drooping and the wound looked infected, which I know is not good at all. He may be annoying, but he is still my friend. Rachel suggested heading over to her apartment first, temporally for getting her Mickey D's run, she said she had some demigod medicine supplies there too (why, I have yet to find out). So we all packed into her somewhat small car and speed through the streets to the Upper East Side of New York. The windows were open a little, allowing the stench of the city into the car. While we were at a stop light, Annabeth asked a question that just occurred to me.

"When you pulled over, you said that my eyes looked different, why is that?" she turned her body in the passenger seat to look at Rachel properly, her eyes calculating all of her movements.

"Well, the Annabeth I know is a daughter of Ares, not Athena. Her or I guess your eyes are brown." When Rachel said Ares, I thought Annabeth was going to faint, I see that is not her favorite God. I can understand that, even though I have never met him personally, but if he is like his children…

Wait, another Annabeth? Oh, this is so wrong. I think Rachel has been hitting the happy juice. Then again, Rachel did say we are in an *cough* alternate universe *cough*. So I guess that, in a way that makes some sense. Using brain and brawn are two completely different ways to handle a situation.

"Oh…" She trailed off probably not knowing what to say. Luckily, I stepped in, not wanting her to feel embarrassed. I like Annabeth, despite her being a little distant and very smartass-y. She is fierce, and determined, two things I admire.

"So you said that you have never been to camp, yet you know about demigods and you're a mortal, right?" Hey, maybe in this universe she is a demigod, it is easier to believe then Annabeth being a daughter of Ares. The idea of that happening gives me shivers.

"Yes I am a mortal. But I think I know someone who can explain things better to you than me. From your description, a lot of things here are very different." She said, looking at me through the rear view mirror, he eyes sparkling, as if sharing an inside joke with herself. The car started moving again when we hit a green light.

***this is an amazing line break***

Not too long after, we arrived at a nice looking apartment building, and parked in the parking lot. The doorman was rather nice too, but he looked a little wary when he saw Jason almost dragging Leo up the four flights of stairs. The walls were a calming cream color, but fading a little. The stairs going up had green carpets and sconces made of stained glass lighting the way. So far it looked old, but well-kept and updated some. All five of us then arrived at a dark wood door on the fourth floor.

"Home sweet home" Rachel muttered mostly to herself as she pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. We all filed in behind her.

A small hallway leads the way to the rest of the apartment, connecting it to the door. A few feet from the entrance there was a small closet in which Rachel put her dirty/muddy shoes she was wearing from our walk in the woods and gestured us to do the same. She then led us down the hallway and to an opening on the left, where she turned on light from a switch I could not see.

"This is the kitchen" She said as she strode to the middle of the somewhat small room. The room itself was about 12 by 8 feet, with cabinets lining almost three walls. It was old, like the rest of the building, and it was in need of updating. The linoleum counter top was covered in many papers and utensils, and the light wood cabinets have seen better days. What struck me as really odd about this place were the appliances. They looked to have been made out of carnival glass, or bronze. All shinny and a brownish-gold color, they stood out in the mix match room. Rachel reached over to the fridge and pulled out a little bag of ambrosia, then walked right past us calmly.

She turned on a lamp further down the hall, and lead Jason (who now was basically carrying Leo) to the couch. Here comes the fun part. I didn't know it at the time, but I was standing in the very home of the very someone that has been missing for months. I also didn't know that this person was going to make Annabeth very mad, and buy me dinner.

That's it for now, long one done. Already typing the next and should be posted soon. Just to let you know, everyone will still be in the same gender, and yes I am severally changing them, and yes, we will meet the other Annabeth. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. 4 Unexpected sibling

Jason's POV (had to do it)

Siting on the worn leather chair, I watched over Leo who was sprawled over the matching couch. Rachel's living room was a very modern compared to the state of the kitchen. There was a large black couch (the one Leo is occupying) pushed up against the wall that was shared with the kitchen. A leather lazy boy chair to the left of it that was facing the TV (seeing a pattern here, also, I may not know Rachel very well, but her choice in furniture/furniture placement seemed too masculine) had a stand for a remote and little rings from many drinks. The coffee table was filled with art magazines and paint supplies. Then to top it off, there was a huge bay window overlooking many other apartment buildings and shops. The dark cream colored walls were surprisingly clean accepted for a few stray paint spatters.

Dark clouds could be seen outside the window gathering mirth as they spread across the state of New York. It had been hours since we arrived at Rachel's and it was getting dark. Wisps of leaves danced through the air. A cyclone of them sprouted out every once in a while, then dissipated just as quickly. It was as if the sky was holding its breath, waiting for its signal to start its thundering. My dad didn't seem to be in a good mood. But then again, I wasn't either. I felt as if I was waiting for something to happen. But today had been hectic as it was, I don't need any more surprises.

Leo snorted a little on the couch, rolling over and changing his position from lazy lying on his back, to his stomach. He had a small slurp of drool leaking its way down his chin. I smiled a bit, looking at my friend. Even when sleeping, he can make others laugh, and that takes some major skill.

Piper and Rachel had gone into the bathroom a while ago. Talking, I guessed was what they were doing since I could hear part of conversation. Annabeth had gone out to get some more first aid supplies. We didn't need any at the moment because Leos head was looking more and more normal. But she insisted, I went along with it, she looked in need of some air to clear her head.

I reclined a little, my back hurt from dragging Leo up four or five flights of stairs, that and the chair was worn just enough to be unbelievably soft but firm. It seemed as if somebody had perfected the way of having a chair that was both comfortable and brand new. Closing my eyes I sighed in comfort, leaning my head back. _Yep, this is nice_.

"Comfortable, are we?" came a voice in front of me, they sounded highly amused. My eyes bolted open (ha! pun) only to lie upon my beautiful girlfriend, Piper. She had one hand on her hip, smirking at me through her eyelashes. She did annoy in such a way that made it _very sexy_.

Piper was wearing some new clothes I think Rachel got her since the t-shirt had a picture of a blue whale, and at the bottom it read '_Kill the krill, save some whales'_.

I just shrugged and smiled at her, like a '_what can you do'_ sort of way. She signed and blew a piece of stray hair out of the way. She then turned to me and smiled in a way that made my heart beat faster in my chest. She then as sneakily as she could, walked around me, turned and planted herself firmly on my lap, her feet dangling over the edge of the lazy boy. I made sort of a scarred woodland creature sound as she landed on my thighs, though; I think that was her intention. Kissing my already pink cheek, she smiled at me and made herself more comfortable. She didn't get to move much because my lips were attached to hers in a heartbeat.

She gasped, allowing me to swipe her bottom lip with my tongue. This is a little wild for us, to be honest; I don't know why I did it (though it was probably in my genes, thanks dad). Our relationship has always been kind of kind of like a glass vase; new, fragile and easily breakable. My thoughts kind of melted when she started to kiss me back rapping her arms around my neck. My body stated to feel warm all over, Piper always seemed to do that. We got a little more heated until we were practically making out.

Our wonderful moment ended too soon when someone cleared their throat. We slowly pulled apart, I was looking into her eyes, at the moment they were almost blue. She stared back at me, both of us regaining our breath.

"Well, you two now need to be watched. I can't leave you alone for five minutes without one of you jumping the other. You're almost like freaking bunnies! I swear, almost as bad as my roommate…" the last part Rachel mumbled. She smirked at us from across the room. Her fiery hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail. She looked like she did just a few days ago when we left for California. But somewhere inside I knew this was a different Rachel, she seemed to have a different aura of some sort. I thought this girl was confusing as the oracle, now the feeling has tripled.

"So… Before Annabeth left for CVS, she told me that you two were demigods. Who are your parents?" Rachel glided across the space between us and sat on the corner of the coffee table. Her expression went from a smirk to curious in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, well, my mom is Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, and Jason's dad is J- I mean-Z-" Piper looked at a loss for words not knowing which to say. I mean, Rachel may not yet know about roman demigods. During our brief exchange of information, the topic had not come up. I geuss now explaining my parentage would be a little harder now.

"My father is… Zeus…" I thought that using the Greek name would help in this situation. I thought _wrong_.

Rachel's jaw slacked. She then stared at me as if I had just come out of a horror movie. Her mouth moved but not sound came out of it. It was then that I remember Annabeth telling me that the big three decided to not have kids because of the first Big Prophesy. I sincerely hoped she hadn't known about that. Or worse, that the big prophesy has already happened and she thinks I somehow cheated to get out of it. I just about face palmed at my level of idiotic behavior. Why did I have to say that? I could have said I was unclaimed or something. Then again, parent claim their children at thirteen… I mentally growled. I was starting to get a migraine from my internal rant.

She opened her mouth, but she had no time to reply. The front door opened and closed with a loud SLAM! The whole building must have felt it. I am surprised it didn't even wake up Leo. I then heard key being placed on the counter in the kitchen and incoherent grumbling. Rachel was as still as a statue. The expression on her face read 'oh Crap'. Then a dark tall figure emerged from the shadows that lead to the hallway. Piper quickly scrambled off my lap, and put a hand on her dagger. I stood up and stared at the person before me, assessing them. I was seeing if they are (most likely) a threat.

He was about 17 or 18, maybe older, though he looked to be in his late teens. His height was about the same as mine, maybe another inch from his black combat boots. His shoes were coated with what looked to be soot. The dark jeans he was wearing were ripped, and they sagged just a little. As if the pair of pants had at one time fit, but was worn out and exhausted from all their usage. A studded belt hung loosely off his hips, tilting more to the left, giving him a disheveled look. He had on a t-shirt that was the color of clouds before a storm, the sleeves cut off at the shoulders, frayed and ripped. A leather jacket was being taken off to reveal long, lanky arms with toned muscles. His body movements suggest that he is tense and ready to spring into action.

Wristbands from concerts and artists I have never heard of drooped off his arms. They covered his radius. Jet black hair was fashioned on a lazy Mohawk, with slight streaks of blue. It gave it kind of a blue tint, it blended in with the dark shadows behind him. It was longish, reaching past the top of his ears, a few midnight black strand fell onto his forehead and into his eyes. The sides were cut closer to his head, giving him a 'bad boy' appearance. With that pale skin tone it was easy to see the spray of freckles across his nose. He had very angular features, hardly any soft lines on his face except for his mouth. He had high cheek bones followed by a strong but relaxed jaw line. Setting the jacket on the end of the couch you could see him tense. His body was very lean and muscular, like a skater boy. But the aura around him screamed_** "DANGEROUS! CAUTION, I MAY STRANGLE YOU IF YOU ANNOY ME!"**_

Oddly, that's not what scarred me the most. It was his eyes. An almost white kind of electric blue that made you want to duck and cover. The intense amount of color in his eyes made them look _explosive_. They looked us over for any weaknesses. It looked like he was scanning our souls with his irises. Almond shaped, almost to the point of perfection, those eyes seem to shock you when they stared to glare.

The guy looked at Rachel, not one bit surprised that we are here. He seemed to be a little angry, but looked more frustrated and tired._ I could relate to that_.

Then, all the sudden he looked to Piper and his mood seemed to darken even more.

"Look, whatever you want, you going to have to find it somewhere else. I am not helping you after what happen at the bridge. So it would be better if you just left." He spoke with a hint of seniority, but the exhaustion was evident in his voice. Despite how tired he looked, I was not going to get away with him talking to Piper like that. Who the hell did this guy think he is?

Piper beat me to it though. She seemed to be a little angry, but more confused. She studied him closely, her eyes distant. When she spoke, it sounded like she was deciding between anger and curiosity. "Do I know you?"

"Ha, ha, ha…" he said with no laughter in his voice. "Go back to base before something go's wrong, and they find us. Do you not realize how many times I have had to more to get away from them? I am not letting you lead them here. So you better have one kick ass explanation as to why you show up at my house, and take advantage of Rachel's hospitality."

He was scowling at us now; he didn't take one look at Leo.

Now he is looking at me but I am at a loss for words. How am I supposed to explain what happened to this guy. Somehow he already knew Piper, and apparently they are not best friends. What's this about a bridge? How does he know us or Rachel for the matter? She did say she had a roommate, though, I didn't expect it to be a guy… The dude keeps staring at me.

He sighs, as if he has done this before. "Piper, whatever trouble you're in, you're going to have to find help somewhere else. I'm not here to give you money for Gods know what. Please, take the blond boy-toy, and _get out_."

Um, **WHAT** did he just call me? This guy is on my last nerve now. I don't care if he is Rachel's roommate or not. I am not a, um, whatever he just called me! I glared at the guy and was about to say some not very choice words when he glared back. Our eyes locked, and I was sent down memory lane.

He had that shade of eyes, that determined look, and the '_mess with my friend and you mess with me'_ look on his face that was so familiar. Where had I seem him before? The punk like cloths, and strange band names… a picture of a cave came into my mind, filled with wolves. Then it hit me faster than my father's lightning bolt. **_(AN: love that line)_**

"Do you happen to, by any chance, know Thalia?" It was a long shot, but he really reminded me of her, though in more of a guy sort of way.

He was taken aback by my random outburst. Then I could see his eyes studying me more closely. A few seconds later his eyes widened to an almost comical size. I couldn't tell if he is surprised or terrified of me. He took a step forward, leaning a little as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Jason?" he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, and how do you know me or Piper?" I said this in a more controlled voice, keeping my thought hidden about the whole Thalia thing. Then the strangest thing happened.

He surged forward and every one tensed. Then he hugged me, as if I were a long lost friend. Well, this is awkward. I slowly hugged him back. I could see Rachel visibly relax. Piper looked worriedly at the guy, wondering what caused his dramatic mood swing. He them pulled back, and his smiling face fell.

"You don't remember me, do you Jason?" he said in a smaller voice than I thought possible. He looked as if I just kicked his puppy, which seemed odd, what did I do?

"Um… should I?" I asked him while raising one eyebrow.

"Jason, my name is Percy Jackson. I am your brother."

**So theres that chapter. was it too slow? i need suggestions... REVIEW! Oh, while reading this i had a total star war fan giggle at the end. What can i say, I am a nerd, and i am proud. I NEED MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! TELL MER WHAT TO WRIGHT!**


	5. 5 Exploding doors and kidnappings

Annabeth's POV

(At CVS)

Leo, I am going to kill you. No, first I am going to maim you, through your body in a pin full of hungry hell hounds, save you just before you die, dump you in the tundra for a week, take what's left of you and slowly carve out your internal organs with my knife, then let your body sink to the bottom of the Hudson, where no one will find it. I'll do that, or lock you in a room where nobody will hear your screams. Either way, you'll be gone by morning.

Now, why am I mad at him? Oh, that's right, the idiot is the reason I was in this mess. And of course nobody will tell me what is going on. I hate being kept in the dark, knowing things are in my blood.

Let us start from the beginning, shall we? The closest pharmacy to Rachel's apartment was this little CVS on a corner of unfamiliar street names. Leo needs more bandages and Rachel wants to restock her medical supplies. Of course she could have done that another day, but I really needed a little fresh air. I needed to get away from that apartment for a while.

It's not that I don't like Rachel. Well… I hated her at one time, but that is all in the past. She had a crush on Percy. I had certain emotions towards Percy. We were bound to hate each other at one point. I absolutely loathed how touchy-feely she was with him. But he didn't seem to notice either of us, that oblivious idiot. But that is, of course, all in the past now. I am dating Percy now and she is the oracle. Everyone was happy. Rachel and I were kind-a-sort-of-friends-but-not-really. We tolerated each other. But then he was kidnapped by the Queen bitch (Queue thunder), and everything was throne out of balance.

Gods, we were this close to finding him. Maybe another day or two until I could see him, hug him, possibly kiss the living daylights out of him (though, that would be totally unprofessional, and I would never do that in front of the romans*). After I do that though, I will crush him into pulp for getting taken and leaving me… I mean, leaving us. That seaweed brain had to be a magnet for trouble. But I love him anyway, so what does that say about me.

I sighed and walked through the automatic doors. It was starting to get dark outside, so not a lot of people were in the store. Perfect, I finally can get some alone time and quite time. I weaved through the abundance of children's toys, and made my way to what I am guessing is the first aid section. Getting a basket, I see that my list is long, and hard to read. Stupid dyslexia, I really wish I could strangle you.

After standing there and surly looking like an idiot to anyone else that peered in my direction, I made out:

_Disinfecting spray_

_Paper towels_

_Tissue_

_Band aids (large)_

_Tampons_

_Tooth paste_

_Solo cups_

_Aspirin_

_Advil_

How buying tampons and solo cups count as restocking emergency medical supplies, I will never know.

With another heavy sigh, I made my way down the aisles. I had no problem finding what I need, but when I saw the pack of finding Nemo band aids, I almost cried. They reminded me of Percy, but at this point, almost everything does. I almost started balling one time after I was walking in the mall and saw someone selling blue ice cream. I really need to get my emotions in check, or I'll go insane. Slowly, I plucked them from the shelf and walked back to the front of the store to check out.

Setting my basket down, I did a once over at the guy standing in front of me (and no, I was NOT checking him out). He looked to be maybe a year older than me and about an inch taller with wide shoulders and posture that reminds me of a wooden board. His hair was a deep black but was cut short in a military hair style. The purple tint to his eyes didn't go unnoticed though, which was why I put a hand on top of my concealed dagger on my side. I did it in a more casual way, to have him by surprise in case he was a monster. The guy didn't really give off that creepy monster-like vibe, but I can never be too careful. The oddest thing about this guy was that all around his mouth was a stained ring of red. As if he had just drunk two gallons of cool-aid. He looked familiar too, but I just couldn't place him. He reminded me of Mr. D, not so sure if that was a good thing though. The guy looked me up and down, and then gave me a toothy grin. His teeth were tinted a dark red.

I took a few steps back and was about to take out my dagger when he said:

"My, my, Annabeth, it has been a long time. I almost didn't recognize you. Now that I think about it, you're a lot easier on the eyes with your hair down like that. If I didn't know you, I would almost call you pretty. It's a shame that you had to be a filthy _Greek_." He said 'Greek' like it was the worst insult you could imagine.

It was then that I took out my knife, and got into a fighting stance, whoever this guy was, I was going to stab him though the head. Now that I think about it, that would help relieve my stress. What was he talking about anyway? I have never seen this guy before in my life! But he seemed unfazed by my action, and he dared to LAUGH! I was now very pissed at this ass of a guy. His name tag read something like 'Joana' or 'Datona', but I wasn't paying attention to that when he pulled out a spear from under the counter top.

"Huh, I thought you didn't like using knives. You struck me as more of a sword person, being the daughter of the war god** and all. But whatever suits you is fine with me. You're not going to be conscious for long anyway." He said this with a smirk on his red colored mouth. Something crashed behind me, but I dare not look. People in the store started to run out the doors and were screaming. Whatever they saw, it was not friendly.

A few of them stayed, and pulled out weapons of their own whist circling me in a predator like way. I was now heavily out numbered. It was then, that I noticed markings on their arms, very similar to the ones Jason has. These people were romans. How in my mother's name did they find me, let alone what they were doing on the east coast. Wasn't their camp in California?

I could hear crashing sounds outside and mortals screaming for help. This was planned to happen. They followed me here or something. They might have already found their way to Rachel's apartment. They could have already captured my friends. Thoughts were spinning inside of my head, assessing the information given. I was doomed, there was no way out of this without getting myself or mortals hurt. Then the doors of the store burst open in a cloud of dust and debris, as if a mini explosion*** was set off. The lights were sparking all over the place and anything electronic went haywire, either blowing apart or going up in flames. Before the dust could clear, some one behind me held cloth to my mouth and my vision tunneled.

It was then that I heard something, something that I haven't heard in what felt like years. A yell, someone was yelling my name trying to find me. I know that voice from somewhere. My body was still fighting to stay awake, but I was losing that fight badly. I heard it again, that voice. It was clearer now and I could see shapes moving around me. Colors were blurring together, moving in different patterns in a way that they looked to be dancing. I felt someone dragging me away. When I had collapsed on the ground, I didn't remember. My whole body felt numb at the moment. Things were now getting too dark to see. People were getting too far away. But none of that mattered right now because I heard his voice. He was here, with me. We were together again. I had found Percy. Then everything went black along with another explosion that sent the building crumbling into pieces.

_**IMPORTANT! YOU WILL READ!**_

_**In case you didn't get it, that was Dakota from camp Jupiter, and the others were roman extras. **_

_*****__you must read the beginning of MOA to get this_

_******__Rachel mentions the other annabeth in chapter three, she happens to be a daughter of Ares_

_*******__Last chapter; remember the color of Percy's eyes and how he dressed. Put two and two together. I tried to make the parent change obivious._

_(I thought about ending it here, but I decided against it, too big of a cliff hanger, you know?)_

Annabeth's POV

Warmth… that is the first sensation I feel before I wake up. The delicate tendrils of heat sweep over me as I sleep. The pillow under my head is softer than rabbit fur, and has that feeling of plush that only feathers can give. I can feel soft silk sheets pool around me. The coolness of them seems to blend in with the heat of the room nicely. All the lush fabrics move over my completely bare body freely. I feel at home and safe, like nothing in the world could hurt me. I roll over a bit, and feel a warm and smooth body lying next to me. I don't even need to open my eyes to know who it is.

We rap around each other, both loving the feeling of contact after so many long months. I rest my head in the place where his shoulder connects with his neck. My nose ghosts over the sensitive area. I bask in the feeling of all his exposed skin touching mine. Everything is soft and warm, the way he makes me feel. Then his lips are on my forehead, and I lean into his touch even more. He tightens the embrace with his arms around my bare back.

"Annabeth," I could feel him whisper against my skin. This action gave me goose bumps. "Annabeth you need to wake up now. I'll see you soon…"

His voice fades away, along with him, and the wondrous heat. The feeling I just had is gone and is replaced with cold water running down the side of my face. The drop in temperature is drastic. I then realize that I am not in a bed softer that silk, I am not in a warm and safe place, and Percy is not here with me. It was all fake; the whole damn thing was a dream. That thought alone makes me want to cry again. I am not going to see Percy. I am never going to see him again. Percy is gone. With that thought implanted in my head, I open my eyes.

Immediately, I was hit with a blast of light. I blinked a few times trying to let my eyes adjust. A pair of bright hazel eyes stares down at me. Piper smiles down at me, allowing small crinkles to appear around her eye lids. Some of her Carmel colored hair falls in front of her face but she doesn't seem to care. I smile weakly at her, silently thanking her.

She then turns around at says quite loudly, "Hey! She's waking up!"

Tops of many heads peak into my line of view, many of them holding relief filed faces. Piper leans down and hugs me.

"I knew you would make it, though you did give us quite the scare. I am happy you're okay." Leave it to Piper to brighten the mood. I like the girl a lot. She and I have stared a friendship over the past few months while building the Argo. She seems like a good person to have on your side.

I sat up slowly; trying to not through up with my head spinning so fast it might pop off. We were not at Rachel's apartment anymore. The ceilings were low, as if we were under ground, and the grey walls faintly glowed. There was very little furniture from where I could tell. The room was oddly dark with no windows and only a vague outline of a door on the far wall. It seemed too quiet and dark for my taste. It looked too much like a dungeon or a prison.

"What happened? Where in Hades name are we?" I asked. My voice sounded scratchy from disuse, I tried to support myself against the wall behind me. The feeling was cool against my back, and it gave off moisture like a cave.

"Take it easy, Annabeth. You were knocked out. Gods know what kind of chemicals you inhaled. Best to take things slow." This surprisingly came from Jason. He had a concerned look on his face that masked his worry well. For some reason, every time I look at him, I get this bitter taste in my mouth. He is a reminder of Hera's exchange. That he is here, and Percy is with the romans.

"I will take it easy when you tell me what the hell is going on." I snapped back at him. I really wasn't in the mood to be babied with information, especially after that dream. He took a wise step back, and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Well, Annabeth, here's the thing," Leo stated. He looked better but rather awkward as he fiddled with the edge of his shirt in a shy manner. "After you left, Rachel's boy-I mean, her roommate came back and he is…um…well, he is sort of…uh, how do I say it?"

"Never mind who her roommate is," I said, interrupting him. He was fumbling over his words, as if embarrassed to say them. I really just wanted to know what happened at the pharmacy. "Look, Leo, what happened at CVS? Do you know where we are, and if yes, how did we get here?"

"Umm…" the boy looked even more awkward. His hair started to smoke at little from his nervousness. It didn't help that I started glaring at him a bit when he couldn't complete a full sentence.

The door swung open, ending whatever conversation we had started. There stood a girl about my age, dressed in full battle armor, and about my height, maybe taller. She had a spear at her side that sparked at the tip every once in a while. Her body language suggests that she grew up in the Ares cabin, obnoxious, proud, and war like. She stood tall and had a head-strong kind of vibe. She wore combat boots that had a pair of camouflage pants tucked in at the top. From what I could tell she also had tan skin and blond messy hair that stuck out of the bottom of her bronze helmet that all but covered her face. She looked very warrior like, and I could almost hear the sneer in her voice as she addressed up.

"Well, I see you're up. Stand against the wall. And I don't want any of you running. I hate to have to kill one of you before we have even started." Her voice was hard, cold and very familiar. I have heard it before, but where? She seemed to be so familiar, yet I just can't place her.

"Who are you and where are we?" I said firmly. I stood up along with my companions. I was only when she took off her helmet that my knees almost collapsed under me. Oh, this day just gets weirder, and weirder.

"My name, you should already know. Welcome to camp, Annabeth." The voice that I recognized, I knew it very well, because it was my own. It was like standing in front of some messed up fun house mirror. The same blond hair, the same cheek bones, and the same mouth pulled into a wolfish grin. I was looking back at myself, a twisted version of me, but still me. Her shark-like brown eyes darkened, and she stepped into the room which has now become my holding cell.

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

_tell me whose parent Nico's should be since he will be in the next chapter. Also, i was thinking of getting AU Annabeth a boyfriend. Dont worry, Percy and Annabeth will meet in the next chapter. __**TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE PLOT/STORY LINE/**__** CHARACTERS!**_

_next chapter up soon._


	6. 6 A knee Buckling Kiss

Piper's POV

Little drops of water ping onto the ground as we walk by. Nobody talks, in fear of what will happen if we do. I keep my head faced towards the wet bricks beneath my swollen feet. We slip past in the darkness silently, our steps making ripples in the mirror like water. The guards on either side of me keep their eyes forward, not daring to take a look at their prisoner. They seem a little frightened of us, as if we might all the sudden turn into huge demigod-eating dragons. I can see Annabeth beside me in my peripheral vision, her brain probably working a million miles an hour (like always). Though she seemed a little scared when she saw her look alike/evil twin (then again, who wouldn't be), who is now leading us to an unknown location. We turn into another dark tunnel.

After we got over the shock of seeing double Annabeths, all of us were asking questions as fast as our mouths would let us. But Annabeth #2 (I decided to call the one with the brown eyes that) had just waved us off, ignored us, and then grunted every once in a while before she (literally) ducked taped our mouths shut. She very much reminds me very much of the girls in cabin five back at camp half blood.

We were led out of that room into a long corridor that had hundreds of tunnels and pipes coming into, and out of it. We have been walking around this shadowy cold maze ever since in silence.

We appear to be in some sort of sewer system or something equally revolting. The walls were wet and curved, like giant black brick pipes. There always is at least an inch of water on the ground too, or at least I hope that it is water. The smell is not bad like you would expect a sewer to be, though. It's more musty, and wet, like an old underground cave or a nursing home on the coast. It also seems to get colder the longer and farther we walk. I shiver a little as Goosebumps cover my exposed skin. I really should have grabbed a jacket before getting kidnapped when I was at Rachel's. Wearing a tank top and Jeans was not the best idea I have ever had while getting kidnapped.

The guard closest to me noticed this, as she glanced at me in concern. She was a few years younger than me about thirteen or fourteen, but she carried a wicked looking slightly curved bronze sword at her side. She was in full battle armor like Annabeth #2, but hers looked lighter, was made out of more leather than metal, and had symbols carved into it that I could not see in the low lighting from the torch she carried. Her helm covered most of her head, but you could easily see her coffee colored skin and curly light brown hair. She was rather pretty from what I could tell, and would be even more so if she didn't have scary weapons attached to her hip bone. And for some odd reason she smelled like a sea breeze.

I started to shiver again, this time I could see my breath come out in small puffs of white from my nose. She then trained her startling deep blue eyes on my figure. Their color seemed to swirl around like playful water, but they were as dark and as mysterious as the depths of the ocean. The fire she was carrying reflected bits of green in her irises.

"Annabeth," the girl spoke for the first time, drawing attention from the others. She was looking at Annabeth #2 now, concern firmly rooted in her small delicate features. "Maybe we should stop, let them rest for a while. They are not used to the cold; we could let them warm up."

At this, Annabeth #2 stopped moving along with the other guards. She slowly turned around and faced the girl. A scowl was etched onto her face, and she looked as if she was trying to somehow stab the girl with her piercing gaze. She took a step towards her. "Look _Hazel_, we need to get them to headquarters to be interrogated. We can't do that if we are late because they somehow managed to escape when we stopped to let them '_rest_'. They could roman spies for all we know, and they should be treated as such until we find out if they are, guilty until proven innocent, remember? I don't want you to even think about them being harmless civilians, because they're not. Pity them on your own time, right now we have work to do."

The girl, now known as Hazel, scowled at her. She stuck out her tongue at the back of Annabeth's head when she turned around. This made me laugh a little, but it was muffled by the tape over my mouth. The girl smiled at me, a blush dusting over her cheeks at being caught. I decided then that hazel wasn't half bad.

Another hour of walking left me freezing cold. The others seemed to feel it as well now. We were all shaking slightly, sniffling, and I think I am getting frost bite. The guards of course, looked like it didn't affect them much. They must be used to it, how, I have no idea. Maybe they're cold blooded or have mini furnaces in their pockets. Hazel held up her torch a little closer to me, and I would have gladly thanked her if I was able to talk.

Then I saw something that I would have never guest would be at the bottom of sewer channels; light. I could see a warm glow in the distance, getting bigger as we approached. My eyes widened when we were close enough to see what it was. Sitting in the lower level of nasty sewers, surrounded by dirty and slimy brick tunnels, and in three inches of what I hope is water and mud were gigantic bronze Grecian style doors. They gave off a kind of glow that can only come from pure celestial bronze; I could almost feel it hum with power and importance. Pillars lined the sides, reminding me of the Parthenon in Athens. Carvings were everywhere, some depicting battles, famous Greek scenes, art, words, and beautiful landscapes. The doors themselves were massive, standing at least twenty feet high, maybe higher. Two torches of what could only be Greek fire flanked the entrance. A Greek letter omega **(Ω)** sat in the center of the doors. The scene looked majestic and powerful, like it was carved in the ancient times, but it appeared to brand new and very shinny. If I could, I would have gasped at the sight.

"Alright, that enough ogling, we are wasting time." Annabeth #2 pointed out, though even I could hear a bit of pride in her voice when she noticed our reactions. "Let us hope you are not Roman spies. I have some interesting torcher techniques I have yet to try out."

With that last statement, Annabeth marched up to the doors, and pushed them both open wide enough for us to enter. This is going to be interesting.

The first thing I noticed about my new surroundings was that it looked a lot like the big house. After a walk down the stairs we came into a room that was strikingly similar to the big hose living room. They even had Seymour hanging over the fire place in the center on the room. The atmosphere was warm and homey, the complete opposite of the tunnels we were in. It was darker than the big house usually is, but the fire place was still crackling in the pit. I welcomed the warmth, and I would have rubbed my arms if they were not tied behind my back.

That's when Annabeth #2 grabbed my elbow and started leading me towards the leather couch. After all of us were seated onto the worn out piece of furniture, Annabeth was pulled in the direction of a set of stairs going down in the back of the room by her look alike. She looked to be oddly calm for someone who is a hostage. Annabeth didn't put up a fight when they were shoving her down the stairs. I then heard Annabeth #2 mutter, "Well, it looks like we will be interrogating _me_ first." The door shut, blocking out all noise that would be happening inside.

The guards stood by us, making sure we don't make a run for it. I was sitting next to Jason, so I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder while we waited. A few minutes passed by, and the guard I knew as Hazel finally sat in a chair opposite us, and leaned back. The other guards followed her example not long after, as we waited in baited silence, only the crackle of the hearth to listen to.

A loud thump from outside of the walls seemed to echo even more, this noise made everyone in the room jump a few inches. The guards stood up and readied their weapons. Two second later, someone burst through the door I had only yet to notice on the left, and slammed it shut, bracing their back against it whist sliding to the floor. The person was breathing heavily, and stretched their legs into a V shape while leaning onto the door. Whoever they were, they are completely, and I mean head to toe, covered in layers upon layers of what looked like soot. You couldn't see one space of skin that wasn't smudged in black powder. It looked like they were dipped in a carton of printer ink. The only colored feature you could make out upon them was the bright white smile that contracted with the dark black lips. The guy ( I saw it was a male under further inspection) was wearing a torn up t-shirt, ripped black pants (though you couldn't tell what was skin and what was pants from the powder), and combat boots, much like… wait a minute…

"Percy?" Hazel decided to voice my unasked question because A-I was a little startled from his appearance and choice of entre, and B- I have silver duct tape covering my mouth, making sure the only sounds I can make are grunts and meaningless humming. She was staring at him with a mixture of worry and humor at his unfortunate choice of clothing.

I looked closer and saw it was indeed Percy, Jason's claiming to be brother. When he showed up at Rachel's apartment, Gods know how many hours earlier, it was a rather interesting conversation.

When I saw him I was a little taken aback. First of all, he was really hot. I know I have a boyfriend and I like him a lot (I am very much in like with him); I was just stating a true fact. Percy Jackson is _sexy_. He just gives off that vibe that make you want to run your hands through his hair, or try your hardest to make him brush because he is even cuter when he does. I personally am not into the whole 'bad boy' thing, but this boy can wear a frilly pink dress and have girls drooling over him left and right. He has the right combination of a muscular and lean body that was amazing to see move. This boy also had hips that just begged to knock someone up. His fare skin tone made his onyx hair stand out even more; I mean it was so black it was almost blue in the light. But his eyes were sending out mini blue shock waves that I know would make the rest of cabin 10 jump him in a heartbeat. At the moment though, he looked nothing like the intimidating and mysterious boy I met. He started laughing so hard on the floor, he about fell over face first a few times.

Not that I like him or anything. Sure he is very attractive, but I am more into blond, tan, blue-eyed Roman boys.

"Hazel!" he exclaimed through his dying chuckles. He stood up and went to hug her, then remembered his hygiene situation and settled for an awkward wave. Hazel looked elated to see him, but also a little puzzled.

"I thought you were still in Texas on that quest." Hazel said while smiling from ear to ear, her deep blue eyes twinkling, a light blush adoring her brown cheeks. Awe, Hazel has a little crush on him, that's sweet.

"I got back yesterday and stayed the night with Rachel. I would have come back earlier but she had company…" he stopped mind sentence when he saw us and our situation. "Um… What is going on here? Why are they tired up?"

He moved closer to us and went behind Leo and started loosening his bonds. Nobody stopped him; they for some reason looked reluctant and a little sheepish for tying us up. All except for Hazel who kept her eyes on Percy the entire time.

"Well, Annabeth said-"

"That's all I needed to here. Thanks for not letting the dragon behead them." Percy said with a small smirk on his now very dark features. He loosened the ropes around Leo's wrists enough for him to wiggle his arms free. Very slowly he pulled at the edges of the duct tape.

"Now, Leo this is going to hurt…"

"Mm hmm - AHHHH!" the last part Leo yelled. Percy ripped the tape clean off his face so it was no longer covering his mouth. The same could be said to whatever facial hair he had tried to grow.

Percy then started working on the rope tying Jason's hand when a question occurred to him. "Hey, where is Annabeth? I apparently need to talk to her about how we tie up our hostages."

"Oh, um, she kind of took one of the girls to the interrogation room…" Hazel mumbled. She started at her feet, blushing from embarrassment or Percy staring at her, I will never know.

"Shit, why can't that girl just ask someone before she does something stupid and radical, and that's coming from me. I mean first she captures my brother then…" the rest of Percy's rant was muffled after he released Jason, and started for those stairs both Annabeth's went down earlier. He slammed the door shut in a similar fashion as Annabeth did a few minutes ago.

The second we were all untied and are able to talk again, the door down the stairs bursts open. And out popped one angry Annabeth (which if you ever see this in person, hope that she is not angry at you), one scowling Percy (I have to admit, he looks scary when he glares), and one very confused and a little giddy regular Annabeth, who happened to be siting bridle style in Percy's coal covered arms.

He set her down on an arm chair without a word. Her eyes widened as she looked him over, she was close to tears of joy. He kneeled in front of her and slid off her bonds, and slowly took off the tape over her mouth. The second the duct tape left her cheek, though she grabbed onto his wrist, and with a look of absolute rage, she judo-flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor behind them. Everyone who had a weapon pulled it to the ready and aimed it at the girl who already had her knee on his chest. She leaned down to his face and sneered at him. Then Annabeth did something completely (or not so completely) unexpected.

She rooted her hands in his dark hair, and gave him a knee buckling kiss.

**Sorry for the really late update, been busy with school, but I am on spring break now so I hope to be adding more chapters regularly. **

**I know I said that I would put Nico in this chapter, but I liked Hazel better instead. If you have any suggestions on which somebodies parent should be, tell me! **

**Now, I got inspiration for this story from a picture on **_**tumblr**_**. The artist was **_**viria**_**, so check out their stuff! I saw the picture of that **_**punk sort of Percy**_** and thought hey he looks like Thalia! Thus this story was born. **

**To:** seaweed brain's wise girl **who reviewed**- _omg that is awesome, I bet Thalia's parent will be Poseidon_

**Response**_**-**_ _Sorry but Thalia's parent will not be Poseidon because Percy and thalia are so alike in the books, and if they switch parents nothing will really change about them. I chose to have Percy be a child of Zeus (SPOILER ALERT!) because of the awesome drawing. But thalia's parent will be one of the big three *HINT*HINT*._

**To:** TheHeartWish_-_ _**(response)**_I _will explain the drama between Piper and Percy in the next chapter or the one after that._

**To:** AthenaGreyEyes- _**(reponse)**__Nico will have a whole personality switch, but I plan on keeping children of the big three, children of the big three in this story._

Have a question? Ask me; I will (most likely) answer**! PLEASE REVIEW!**

(In other news I reached my **1,000 viewers** step. I am so excited to see those numbers go up!)


	7. 7 A New Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth's POV

Stupid, that is what I am. So incredibly stupid because I completely fell for it. I knew it couldn't be real, that would be too easy if it was real. I let my feelings take over my body, and my brain sit in the back seat. The idiocy that I have now acted upon is disgraceful to any children of Athena. But I had to do it; it was like my body moved without my brain processing what it was going to do next. I am very pissed at myself right about now, for doing before thinking because that's what P-… _he_ does.

The room I was sitting in was surprisingly bright, since I assumed that this place was underground from the way we made it to the entrance. My '_evil twin_' (a very appropriate name for her, if I do say so myself) let me sit down in a cold metal chair in the middle of the creepy all-white room. The place looked clean, but in that too clean way were you feel dirty just standing in that room, like they try hard to make it look clean. That thought makes me wonder a little about the small dark red smears on the floor that were left there on the white tiles ages ago. I look to the walls and find that there are no windows, not one source of natural light. The clicking of the shutting door seems to echo in the small, empty room.

I fidget in my seat the smallest bit when cold dark brown eyes glare at me from their place in the doorway. My evil twin leans against the wall opposite the lone chair I was occupying; her arms were crossed over her chest. Without her helmet on, I can see she looks a lot like me, but she has small subtle differences. The eye color for one, mine I have been told are steel grey ( I know that they frighten other people I am angry with when I glare at them), while hers are a reddish-brown I know I have seen before on a certain daughter of the war god. What they are doing on my face, I have no idea. Her hair is more dirty blond, currently in a messy bandana and needs to be brushed badly (though mine most likely looks worse than hers). She also has a slightly lighter skin tone than I do, but not by much. Besides those, the girl in front of me is a carbon copy. We have the same noise, mouth, facial structure, body type, ears, and about any external feature you can think of. The girl sneers at me again, her eyes hardening, before deciding to talk.

"Look, I don't know who the Hades you are and really, I don't care. You might be able to get some information out of Rachel, but you have my guarantee that you won't be able to deliver it to whoever you work for. You are not getting a trail, and here, you have no rights here. You are now an official POW. There is next to nothing you can say to convince me to let you go. Though, I would be more than happy to hear you beg to be free, if you do we might just keep you alive a little while longer, but not much. You Romans have taken the lives of many innocent people throughout the years, most of them younger than you; so we have no reason to spare your life or your friend's lives. So what will be your last and final plea?" she said all of this while scowling at me, as if I knew what she was referring to and talking about. Why would they automatically assume I was a Roman citizen or spy? She then smirked a little, as if enjoying my confusion at what she was saying. She now probably thinks I am scarred or extremely dumb.

I then heard the door handle raddle a little, the sound amplified by empty walls of the empty room. Then the plain white door opened to reveal a black figure, like a moving shadow. They walked into the room beside my evil twin letting me see their dark outline. It was a guy, around my age, he was pretty tall too, and he was completely covered in a black powder, like ash or soot. He had extremely dark somewhat messy hair and a lean, lethal body type, very skater boy like. That was all I could make out since everything else about him was coated in a layer of black. He whispered something into the other Annabeth's ear, the look on her face was a mix between "Are you freaking INSANE!" and "I really want to jab my spear up your ass!" then he walked calmly over to me. It was almost like he didn't even see my evil twin's expression and her internal desire to maim him.

I thought he was going to either untie me or beat me, so I braced myself for the worst. He then did something I was not expecting, at all. With one hand that swooped under my knees and another carefully placed on my back, he picked me up (bridle style) and started moving towards the doorway. I would have kicked and/ or punched him if A) I did not have on bondages and restraints preventing me to do so, and B) My instincts told me not to for some reason this guy seemed to be on my side (at the time I didn't know if that was a good thing or not). He got me out of that room with the evil other me, he can't be too bad, and he pissed her of while doing so.

We walked back up the stairs to see the others being untied. I then took a better look at the guys face, trying to see through the coats of soot. He was fairly good-looking too, if I might add. His face was very angular and sharp in features. He had a strong jaw line, but it still had a sort of point to it. High cheek bones and an aristocratic nose gave him a royalty vibe, but relaxed. Jet black hair hung over his eyes, and he seemed to be annoyed by it but it made him somehow have that "bad boy" look. I can't help but think this devilishly sexy person is someone I know. I have seen him before, I know I have. If he wasn't all covered in dirt, I would have thought he was seaweed brain-… wait a second…

This realization hit me like Grover trying to navigate while wearing Hermes flying shoes. I kept studying him, but the lighting was terrible and he was all dirty, but I will never forget that face. He looks just like Percy… no he is not real, that is impossible, and Percy is at roman camp or something. He slowly set me down on a chair in the room that looks too similar to the big house. As he was working on untying me, I studied him more. No, that's not him… he can't be here… I thought he was…

As he was removing the duct tape from my mouth, I got angry. This boy had left me and decided to party with the romans, while I had to deal with camp. It's his hero complex that made Hera take him away. He was the one that made me suffer all these months. A hot bubble of frustration and anger boiled in my chest, and I moved without thinking.

Swiftly, I grabbed his arm and through him over my shoulder and onto the floor. Before anyone could move I had my knee on his chest ready to deliver the final blow, when I cracked. My stupid feelings got in the way of me hurting him. That's when I did something stupid. I kissed him…on the lips… him on the floor, and me now straddling his lap… I kissed him… and it felt really good.

The world around me sort of melted as I closed my eyes. I swear something sparked onto my lips and I was even more determined to make this one kiss last. I even knotted my fingers thought his hair and for a moment, I was flying. I will never get tired of this, kissing him. When he started to kiss back, it was the best thing I have felt in months. As much as I didn't want to I had to pull back for air. We separated with a wet smack and flushed faces. My nose was millimeters from his when I noticed something wrong.

It was the one flaw in my passion driven action, his eyes. They were not the beloved sea-green I was used to getting lost in. They are blue, a shining, electrifying, glowing blue. Not ocean blue, but lighting blue, and you could see small sparks jumping off his pupils. His eyes were bright sapphires set alight with electric power. They were breathtakingly beautiful, but not what I was expecting. They strangely reminded me of Thalia too.

We both jumped off each other simultaneously, trying and failing to look casual. Our faces were strawberries, mine more noticeable since I didn't have black covering my cheeks. The looks on the others faces were also priceless. The girl I remember as Hazel was also red in the face but was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill… well, she did not look happy. My evil twin looks like she might have a permanent smirk on her face or burst out laughing. Most of the others were staring at us in shock, their eyes wide and mouths agape. Piper was smiling that smile that I think only children if Aphrodite can smile, one that says 'oh, you two are totally going to end up together'.

The silence lasted for minutes which of course Leo broke by clapping and wolf whistling. "Alright you two, now THAT is what I call an introduction!"

This comment of course got him a smack up-side the head from Piper and an eye roll from everyone else in the room. The Percy look alike stuck his hand towards me in a sort of 'truce' gesture.

"Percy", was all he said. So his name was Percy, he looked just like my sea-weed brain, and he does not remember me. This day just sucks. I took his out stretched hand and shook firmly.

"Annabeth", I said while cutting a glance at my evil twin. She scowled at me again.

Bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbppbpbpbpbp

"So wait", Percy said. He had a look of confusion on his dirty face that he hadn't bothered to wipe off. "Let me get this straight, you guys are from an alternate dimension…"

"Yup!" Leo stated whist popping the 'p'.

"…where Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite, Leo is a son of Hephaestus, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena…"

"Yes" I said while looking into his eyes to see if he believed us.

"…you built a ship to go over to the roman camp from camp half-blood…"

"Yes"

"…where you and the romans were going to work together to help defeat Gaea and close the doors of death…"

"Yes, again"

"…but your ship crashed on the way there and you ended up hitch-hiking with Rachel?"

"That pretty much sums it up." Whispered Piper, She had a distant look to her eyes as she stared at her shoes.

"Wow…" Percy marveled as he sat back in his chair by the fire. The room was quiet; the only sound was breathing and an occasional crackle of the fire. Seymour eyed us suspiciously, as if we might become his next meal. "I believe you."

"_WHAT!_" shouted my evil twin. Her nostrils flared as stood up from her seat across the room, her chair scratching the floor. "You're just going to trust them! They could be some kind of roman spies that used a spell so they look like us! That story is _bullshit!_"

"Calm down Annabeth." Percy sighed. His unsettling eyes were still focused on us. "I am going to trust them. We have heard wilder stories than theirs before. You just don't like the fact that the other Annabeth is feminine and badass." He said this while sending me a wink.

I hoped they did not see my blush as I looked down at my lap.

She just scowled and snorted. "They could still be spies and you know it! Maybe you're going soft. I knew it was a bad idea to leave you in charge."

"I don't think that they are roman." He said. This time his eyes seem to focus on Jason, as if he knew that he was one. "They look too undertrained for that. I know Octavian, this would be a very risky move for him and you and I both know he doesn't do risky."

"Fine, but if they are romans, I am having their pretty heads on stick to put by the front door. Then I will deal with you!" she threatened then dramatically stormed out another door. Another silence fell with Leo who broke the tension with a loud snort.

"Well, she's pleasant. Who shoved the stick up her ass?" he whispered into the room. It was now just us and Percy. He smiled that endearing troublemaker smile at his comment.

"This time, apparently it was me. Now, Jason, I would like to thank you for keeping your mouth shut about the whole roman thing. I really don't want you to go through the POW program." Percy said a mischievous look in his eye.

"Um… your welcome? Why do people hear hate Romans so much anyway? I mean, I get that they are their natural enemies and so forth, but at camp they did not put my head on a stick when they found out my parentage." Jason questioned.

Percy seemed taken aback by the question. "Well, uh, that is a story for another time." he said while standing up. "Since you are all deemed not romans, I see no reason why you can't stay here while we um… sort things out. Lunch is in an hour, so would you like to tour the camp?"

"That is kind of you for letting us stay here, but a tour is no necessary. I have lived at camp half-blood for quite some time. I am sure I could find my way around before dinner." I told him. Maybe this is some sort of basement I haven't heard about, or a part of bunker nine. We were all standing now, and I was looking for the stairs to lead to the surface.

Percy seemed reluctant to let us go, which I found odd and sweet at the same time. Gods, this very handsome boy will be the death of me. Not that I would ever say that, the Percy I know doesn't need a bigger ego.

"Yeah, about that, camp is a lot different than you remember. From your descriptions it sound like where you from we still use cabins, and"-

"Wait, what? You don't have cabins?" Piper exclaimed. The rest of us stood there a little shocked. What kind of messed up world did we land in? First I get attached at a local pharmacy, and then I have a twin that want to spear me, let us not forget Percy has blue eyes and is Jason's freaking brother!

"Maybe it would be better if I show you…" he mumbled before grabbing my hand (don't you dare make me start blushing) and leading us to the door evil me dramatically exited through.

We walked up a few flight of stairs that led us further into the ground which confused me more. Weren't we so post to go to the surface? Why were we going down not up? We reached a set of wooden doors that Percy unlocked with a key that appeared almost out of nowhere. What the hades? I didn't have much time to think about that though since when the doors opened my breath hitched at the sight before me.

There was a large metal balcony that stretched about fifty feet above the floor of what looks to be an abandoned underground warehouse. Green lanterns the size of cars hangs down from the ceiling one hundred feet above my head. Torches lit with Greek fire line the walls of the warehouse that happens to be bigger than football stadiums. I walk forward, closer to the edge of the balcony where I hear voices and movement. Fifty feet below me lay hundreds and hundreds of tents of all shapes and sizes. They stretch from here to the other side of the warehouse, to which I cannot even see. The tents have many sizes and colors, from camping usage to tee-pee. Small fires are dotted between them, laughter and conversations echo throughout this large metal cavern. A camping ground the size of a small city rests beneath my feet.

"Welcome to camp half-blood." I here Percy murmur this off somewhere to my left. Out of the corner of my eye I see him walk towards a spiral stair case leading to the floor. I barely tare my eyes away from the scenery and decide to follow him. The others go after me with shocked faces no different from my own. What happened to camp half-blood? What happened to my home?

**WOW, that was a long chapter. So sorry for the wait, my family and i went to Ohio to the Airplane and Air force thing in Daton. no time to update. Got some inspiration though, so i wrote. Any Q's? ASK 'EM!**

_**TailsDoll13**__-PLEASE tell me that AU Percy and Rachel are NOT dating!_

**RESPONSE:** No, they are not dating. But Percy may or may not have a girl friend, i have not yet decided.

_**seaweed brain's wise girl**__- um let me guess Hades? hehehe Nice cliffie_

**RESPONSE: **Bazinga! i was hopping to put her in chapter 8 or 9, depending on how fast i type. BTW, luv da pin name;)

_**kit catt luvs Percy**__ j- i am to lazy to type both of your reveiws, sorry... :(_

**RESPONSE: **Nico's parent will not be neptune because whoever is Greek will stay Greek, Romans vice versa. I will help explain Hazel's situation later. i was hopping to hint at her parent by using her eyes. there are only two Annabeths because i have not introduced the rest of the characters yet. The other AU Piper and Leo are down in the camp, and we will meet them later. Jason is a special case and i will tell u y in another chapter so stay calm.

1: think of Percy as the new Thalia. they kind of switched but thalia's parent will (most likely) be Hades, and she will not have any sibblings , or so you think...idk

2: Percy and Annabeth #2 are NOT and i repeat NOT our Percy and rachel. they HATE each other as you can sort of see in the current chapter. think of Annabeth #2 as Clarisse.

_**TailsDoll13-**__"Look, Hazel" BUT SHE'S ROOOMAAAAN! Will Nico be a son of Neptu-we, Poseidon?_

**RESPONCE-** People who ae roman will stay roman. Since Nico is Greek, WHO would his parent be if hazel is his sister, and he is not a child of Zeus or Hades?

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**__i would love to answer any of you questions even though i am a lazy, lazy person. BTW over 1370 views so far, love to see that # rise. thanks for reading!_


End file.
